All publications cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The presently available prosthesis for transcatheter mitral valve replacement (TMVR) are not designed to accommodate the unique anatomy of the mitral valve. Therefore, the outcomes of TMVR frequently are not favorable. For instance, incidents of paravalvular regurgitation are higher after deployment of mitral valve prosthesis than for aortic valve prosthesis. Additionally, ventricular outflow tract obstruction has been described after mitral valve repair, despite advances in mitral valve repair. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved mitral valve that lowers the incidence of regurgitation, ventricular outflow tract obstruction, and other common issues that occur after a mitral valve prosthesis is implanted.